Spiffy Pictures
On A Yellow Background The Logo Fades In And Says "Spiffy!" And Winks. This Was From Jack's Big Music Show Curious Buddies Hocle And Stoy Bunnytown And Nature Cat. Others: A Short Version That The Dog Only Says "Spiffy!" As The Music At The Beginning Plays. This Was From Bunnytown The Silly Shows Version Has The Dog Saying "Spiffy!" In A Chicken Voice A Spunky The Ailen Version Has The Dog Saying "Swinky!" A New Version Instead Of Saying "Spiffy!" The Dog Just Fades In And Winks. This Was From Nature Cat Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Logos that look cute Category:Harmless logos Category:Duplicates Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that scare Four and X Category:Annoying Logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Terrible Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos That Make Popplio Cry Category:Bad, the more you say Lbj! the more you cry Category:What the fuck is this Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Taken From "Jack's Big Music Show" Category:Taken From "Curious Buddies" Category:Taken From "Bunnytown" Category:Taken From "Hocle and Stoty" Category:Taken From "Nature Cat" Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:You are stiff Category:No! Caillou! I WANT YOU! Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:Alright, Mrs. Devore would freak out from the logo Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you say "Holy crud with purple!!...?!..?!" Category:OK! It's silently time Category:BABY SHARK! Category:MOMMY SHARK! Category:DADDY SHARK Category:GRANDMA SHARK Category:GRANDPA SHARK Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:EVRYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!!! Category:I have screaming on Mondays, crying for dear life on Tuesdays, whining on Wednesdays, et cetra, et cetra. Category:Holy cow with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Alright! Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you poop in your pants, and all of a sudden, Peach and Daisy climb into your underwear and they play in the poop Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, sob for your parents, and play the Never Gonna Give You Up song on earrape. And blame it on the teacher, and yell the lyrics so the street can hear Category:Logos that contain dogs Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Not scary logos Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DANCE NOW. DUN KOKOKDUN DUN DUNDUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUNDUN EVRRYBODY DANCE NOW. DUN KOKO DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN Category:DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DNACE NOW. HTI THE STREAMERS AND THE Category:LIGHTS, DO YOU EVER SCARE THE NIGHTS, iIS IT GONNA BE ALL RIGHT, WHEN YOU DANCE WITH ME TONIGHT, OH OH DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DANCE NOW. DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN EVERYBODY DANCE NOW, Category:DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DANCE NOW, HIT THE STREAMERS AND THE LIGHTS.....! Category:10: Rosie's Dress, Caillou Andy Daisy Go for a Walk, The Kids Have a Talk, Rosie and Lily's summer, The Kids Play Kahoot, Caillou's Future Style, The Kids Go Downtown, Sara and Gina's Hula Dance, Leo and Rosie's Chores, Boris and the Key, Doris Vomits. Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Logos that gets yoshi to change the channel to golf Category:Logos that Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) hates/likes